Messy
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Beca and Chloe come home from a night on the town. They have to keep quiet to not wake the other Bella's. Totally messy and inappropriate. Rated M. Dedicated to youandmeotp


Messy

* * *

They had stumbled through the front door, drunk out of their minds. Their arms were wrapped around each other. More specifically, Chloe was slumped over the younger woman, her arm left looped around the shorter woman's waist while Beca was holding onto the door frame for support as her right arm thrown over the ginger's shoulder.

Talking a few steps (well, more stumbles) through the hall, Chloe had remembered that they had left the front door open and so of course, the most logical thing would be to get these two girls, who, lets be honest, were absolutely trashed, and get them to walk backwards to then attempt to kick the door shut.

It didn't work.

"Why didth-is not work," Chloe slurred, looking up at Beca, eye's squinting and trying to focus on her face.

"I so shorry," Beca replied, laughing at how tragic they probably looked right now. "Sh-shall we try again?"

The pair ended up trying to kick the door shut again, giggling as they missed for the second, and the third time. Finally, Chloe wisened from the alcohol coursing through her, pulling herself from the shorter woman, walking up to the door and pushing it shut.

Beca missed the ginger clinging to her side, especially as the warmth that was her was replaced by the cool air of the Bella house.

Beca looked back to Chloe, who was now standing in front of the door, arms folded with a scowl on her face. Beca smiled dumbly at the sight unfolding in front of her.

"C'mon, lets goooo," she moaned, watching Chloe nod her head before looking at the door, picking her fingers up and doing the 'I'm looking at you' gesture. "You're such a weirdooo," she found it absolutely necessary to drag out the last letter.

"Shhhh," Chloe hissed, as she went to leap onto Beca's back. "You'll wake everyone,"

"Umph," Beca groaned as the older woman successfully jumped and latched onto her back. Beca, of course, didn't actually mind the woman being on her back, she welcomed it. It was more the fact that she was so drunk and couldn't even focus on her own footsteps, let alone command her body with a second on it.

"Moosh!" Chloe yelled excitedly, as Beca began slowly walking through the lounge. But it wasn't long before the shorter woman gave way to the weight on her back, losing her balance and falling.

Chloe, who still hadn't let go, silently thanked the placement of the couches, or the location of her and the brunette, that she wasn't landing on the floor.

The brunette turned, Chloe's body still wrapped around hers, till they were face to face. Now, on a normal night, where they weren't so _fucking_ drunk, Beca's fight or flight mode would kick in and ten out of ten times, she would flee. She would catch Chloe stare at her lips, or her pupils would dialate and then Beca would freak out and run from the situation.

But tonight, they stayed there, staring at each other. Beca didn't care tonight, as the alcohol coursed through her body. She felt fucking invincible and that nothing would even matter.

She quickly realised that Chloe was laughing beneath her and she wondered what the hell was so funny. Cocking her eyebrow at the ginger, she received her reply. "You are a terrible horsie,"

Beca would usually roll her eyes at something so childish, but everything seemed funny and, god, she looked so perfect lying underneath her; the ginger locks messy over the pillows on the couch, the way her eyes glistened with a haze of drunkeness and then she found herself staring at her lips. They were big and red because Chloe had a nasty habit of licking her lips when she drank, but right now no one cared and Beca found herself bringing her face close to Chloe's.

Chloe's mind raced as she watched Beca lowering herself. This never happened. Ever. It might have been everything Chloe had ever wanted, but part of her wanted to push the younger woman away. This isn't what she wanted.

But Beca was deadset on what she wanted. She brought their faces close enough that she could feel Chloe's alcohol scented breath on her face. If booze gave her this much courage, then perhaps she should drink more often. She giggled at her thoughts, unaware of Chloe's confusion, before settling herself down again.

"Why do I feel soooo brave, Chlo?" she asked, their faces millimeters apart.

Chloe's eyes darted around Beca's face, trying to read where she was going with this, but she couldn't. "I dunno?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, kay?" she warned, and in that split second before Beca's lips pressed to Chloe's, the ginger smiled at how cute the brunette really was.

A drunken kiss was always expected to be rushed, in the moment, passionate, sloppy. But this, it sure as hell sobered Chloe up. The kiss was soft, gentle, loving; everything that a kiss between a duo who were in love would share. The only problem being, she was sure there wasn't a true love between them, so why was this happening.

She pushed Beca away, missing the feeling of the brunette's lips on her own, but she just couldn't. Not without and answer.

"Why?" she quietly asked, diverting her eyes from anything that was Beca.

Beca was confused. Had she read the signs wrong? She began panicking. She had been too scared to do anything before now, but with a little help from the liquid courage, she was able to show Chloe. "What do you mean?" This was turning serious and Beca didn't like that. The drunken haze was dulling down, and she was becoming more and more aware of what she needed to do. _Flight_.

"This?" Chloe gestured to the positions their bodies were in.

Beca started to feel sick. Was it nervousness or the alcohol? What did it matter? All she knew was that she needed the bathroom; and that was the only thing she managed to say before she pushed herself away from Chloe and sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom.

Chloe followed shortly after, hoping that her friend was okay. Pushing open the door slowly, she slipped her head in, looking in the direction of her friend who was currently standing over the basin, her hands resting either side of her on the counter top and her head dropped, allowing her brunette hair to curtain her face.

"You okay?" Chloe asked quietly.

Beca turned her head, glancing quickly at Chloe before returning her gaze to the bottom of the sink. "I honestly have no idea,"

"Drank too much?" Chloe asked even though she thought it was pretty obvious.

Beca shook her head, which totally threw the ginger. "No,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Beca used her arms to push herself up from the basin and turned to face Chloe, who was now fully standing in the bathroom. "I want you," Beca said bluntly. "I need you,"

No one knows who made the first move, or when it was made.

Chloe was pushed up against the back of the bathroom door, lips attached to the brunette once more. This kiss was nothing like the one they had shared moments earlier downstairs. This one was passionate and messy. Her mouth was opened as Beca used her tongue to explore Chloe. Chloe found her hands running through the mess that was now Beca's hair. A moan escaped Beca's mouth as Chloe's nails dug lightly into her scalp; this gave Chloe the upper hand, gently biting Beca's lower lip.

Beca wasn't going to let Chloe retain control. She removed her lips from the ginger's, earning a scowl, before dropping them to her jaw, trailing kisses and nips down her neck and to her collar bone. Chloe was numb, just that sensation alone was enough to make her roll her eyes back in pleasure.

Chloe fumbled with Beca's plaid shirt, throwing it haphazardly behind her somewhere; she thought it may have landed in the bath. She frowned, there was still the matter of her tight fit tank top. Fuck it, she had thought as she tugged at the bottom, making Beca detach her mouth from Chloe's neck and raising her arms so the shirt could be discarded.

Beca felt her cheeks blush as Chloe gazed at Beca's, now exposed, top half. Chloe smirked before attacking the skin, biting at it in much the same fashion as Beca had just been doing. As she did this, Beca felt the older woman's hands snake around behind her, feeling her fingers flick the clasp open for the piece of fabric that was her bra, to fall to the floor.

Beca pushed Chloe back, her lower back colliding with the bathroom counter.

"Sit," Beca ordered, her voice husky and deep. Chloe obliged, waiting to see what Beca did next.

Beca slowly unbuttoned the ginger's blouse, smirking at the fact that it was frustrating Chloe. Chloe wouldn't allow her to be so smug about it, so she pushed her chest out and ripped the rest of the shirt off. It was only a few buttons; nothing a needle and thread couldn't fix. She beat Beca to the chase, removing her bra immediately. She relished in the fact that Beca's jaw literally dropped.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Chloe told her, giving her, her signature wink.

Beca gulped, not sure where to go from here, so Chloe guided her, leaving the brunettes hand on her shoulder to see if she would follow through with what she had started with that kiss downstairs.

Screw it. Beca moved her hand down over Chloe's shoulder to come straight into contact with her breast. Chloe brought her lips to Beca's as she allowed the younger woman to roam her body, moaning as she hit the sensitive spots.

Chloe brought herself off the counter to stand in front of Beca. She showed far more attention to Beca, but there was the assumption that Chloe knew what she was doing far more than what Beca was.

She spun Beca around, making her back up against the counter. "Off," she muttered to the brunette, implying that she wanted Beca's skinny jeans off. Of course that's what she meant. Beca had mentally kicked herself for her 'duh' moment. Beca froze as her jeans came off by the hands of another woman, but no only that, but her underwear were discarded also. "Up," Chloe told her.

Of course Beca was going to do what she said, taking her spot on the counter where only seconds before, Chloe had been.

Chloe stepped forward, causing Beca to spread her legs to allow Chloe to stand so close. Chloe's face came about chest high on the brunette, so she had no problem taking one of Beca's hardening nipples into her mouth, grazing it lightly with her teeth before letting it go and placing a kiss on it.

Beca's head fell back, colliding with the mirror behind her.

The ginger moved to the other nipple, her fingers rolling it around, every roll causing Beca to hiss in pleasure. Chloe was satisfied, using her free hand to wrap around Beca's neck to force her to look at the ginger. Chloe kissed her, biting her lip before soothing it with the swipe of her tongue. It became sloppy and desperate after a while and Beca found herself leaning on the ginger, their bare chests flush against each other. And Beca couldn't even take the time to appreciate how good it felt before she found herself pushing Chloe's pants down ungracefully.

"I want you," Beca told Chloe for the second time that night after the ginger was stood, still in between her legs, her wearing absolutely nothing.

This was the easy part. Chloe was quick to put her hand between Beca's legs, feeling the warmth and the wetness as she ran her fingers down her slit.

Beca cried out in pleasure. To have a woman touch her the way only one other person had would have been enough to make the brunette orgasm right there, but she was determined to let it play out.

Chloe continued to tease Beca, loving the way her body reacted. She drew in sharp breaths as her fingers travelled up her sex. Insterting her fingers got the best reaction by far. Beca would drop her head to Chloe's shoulder, biting on it hard to keep herself quiet. The rest of the Bella's were still in the house and they shouldn't be woken.

Beca couldn't handle the teasing anymore, throwing her own hand down to touch herself to speed up the painstakingly slow progress that Chloe was making on her. It annoyed Beca, because she knew by the shit eating grin on the ginger's face, that she was doing it on purpose.

"Fuck me," Beca demanded.

"Make me," Chloe teased.

"Floor," Beca said, removing Chloe from her and pointing to the ground.

Chloe obliged, wanting to know where Beca was taking this. Chloe lay out on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. Beca sat on her, straddling her hips. She leaned down, her hair falling and covering their faces. She put her mouth to Chloe's ear and whispered something. A look of pure lust overcame Chloe's emotions as she agreed to what Beca had suggested.

She wrapped her fingers over Beca's hips, drawing the younger woman up her body till her sex was in line with the ginger's face.

"You sure?" Beca confirmed, watching Chloe nod in consent.

Chloe pulled the brunette up a few inches, allowing her tongue to wash over Beca's clit. The brunette cried out in pleasure as the sensation continued. Chloe quickly ran her tongue down to her core, slipping it in quickly before running it back up and sucking hard on the brunette's nerves.

"Fucking hell, Chlo," Beca yelled, quickly claming her mouth shut in the hopes that she didn't wake any of her fellow Bella's.

She felt Chloe smirk under her, which wasn't fair. So Beca decided to spin, and face down the length of Chloe's body, as opposed to facing Chloe's head. She lowered her body down over Chloe's, and she felt the ginger tense in anticipation.

She tapped the ginger's legs, wanting them open before she dropped her own head between Chloe's legs. Chloe cried out against Beca, sending pleasure through the brunette.

Beca was closer than Chloe, but she made fast work. Figuring the only way to bring Chloe to her level was through her mouth. Sucking hard on her lips cause her breathing to start getting heaving, and flicking her tongue down the ginger's slit had her moaning so loud that they both feared their team mates would hear, and what got her was when Beca slid her fingers into the ginger.

"Fuck, Bec's," she'd breathed out as she carried out similar ministrations on the younger woman.

Mere moments passed before Beca allowed herself to succomb to the orgasm she was keeping inside. It hit her like a tonne of bricks. Her toes curled and a tingling sensation travelled up her legs and into the pit of her stomach. Beneath her, she felt Chloe breathe deeply, holding each breath for a few moments before exhaling quickly and starting the same pattern over. Beca's fingers easily slid in the ginger until moments before her own orgasm, where she felt Chloe's walls close around her. She sucked hard on her clit until she released her breath, moaning Beca's name.

* * *

They would lie there together, chests heaving, eyes heavy with sleep, till they passed out. Cynthia Rose would be the first to wake the next morning and walk in on them, naked still head to toe, but she would push the lock on the door and close it, keeping the information to herself.

Of course, she made a mental note of the mess of clothes. They lay everywhere.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or the franchise...although I wish I did.

 **AN** :

First off, this is dedicated to author youandmeotp :) = go check her out.

So I know I suck at writing smut, I hate writing it too, but for the first time in a long time I've managed to write it.

I _won't_ re-read it, due to the fact it actually makes me uncomfortable to re-read smut.

This is partially due to the fact that I am demisexual (only find sexual arousal/attraction to people I'm already emotionally involved with eg: a friend or a girlfriend). Or so I think it's to do with this reason.

Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
